Tulipanes
by Cecick C. Iugetsoiru
Summary: Oneshot. Lo vio detenerse y girarse con una sonrisa sincera. Y sintió que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. ―Además ―añadió, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo―, prefieres los tulipanes a las rosas. Se te hacen más elegantes y pasionales.


_Oneshot de 1,694 palabras (si word no me miente) sin contar notas, título y demás._

 _Algo extraño. Cosas típicas de mí con mi amor hacia esta pareja. Inspirado en un reto que vi por Internet._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Tulipanes.**

Momoko no supo cómo reaccionar ante el bonito regalo que tenía frente a su persona.

No se enteró de cómo ni cuándo, pero en su escritorio, en el salón de clases, había tres preciosas y bien cuidadas rosas rodeadas de un bonito papel transparente y un moño rojo. Un delicado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Era…, la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. Después de todo, tener a la chica más bonita de toda la escuela como su mejor amiga era estar acostumbrada a que toda la atención se dirigiera a ella, Miyako, no a su persona.

Las tomó con un cuidado exagerado y las apreció mejor gracias a la luz del sol que levemente se colaba por la ventana. Eran de diferente color: una rosa, una blanca y una roja. Además que se veía que recién habían sido rociadas con un poco de agua: todavía tenían en sus pétalos unas gotitas que se resbalaban con lentitud de ellas.

Al mirar el moño, se percató por fin de que, colgando de otro listón color rosa, había un pequeño tarjetón que se balanceaba con lentitud. Desamarró el nudo del listón rosa y decidió abrirlo, leyendo su contenido.

 _He visto por ahí estas hermosas rosas, e inmediatamente pensé en ti al verlas. La rosa por el precioso color que toman tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas. La blanca por la pureza y la libertad que guardas en cada una de tus sonrisas y tu alma. Y la roja por todo el amor y la pasión que siento por ti. Espero y te gusten.  
Con amor: anónimo._

¿Anónimo?, se preguntó. Es que era algo ilógico para ella. Era muy sociable, sí, no trataba mal a nadie, sí. ¿Entonces por qué permanecer en anónimo? A ella le habría encantado ir con el muchacho para, personalmente, darle las gracias por el bonito regalo, y por qué no, invitarle un caramelo o incluso a salir.

Pero tal vez el chico era tímido y dulce, y por eso prefería mantener el anonimato.

 _O tal vez solo quieran jugar conmigo y hacerme una mala broma,_ pensó repentinamente, volteando a todos lados. Era cuestión de razonar. Había dejado sus cosas en ese escritorio por un momento mientras iba al sanitario y regresaba, y para cuando eso sucedió, las rosas habían aparecido mágicamente sobre su escritorio con una nota anónima de amor. A decir verdad era bastante sospechoso. Esas cosas sucedían a diario en su escuela, ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Suspiró mirando con una pequeña sonrisa las rosas. _Estoy más paranoica que Kaoru. Sea como sea, las rosas están muy lindas y no tienen la culpa_ , se dijo mentalmente, tomando con lentitud su portafolio y comenzando a salir del salón, yendo a su siguiente clase del día. Así tal vez, cuando llegara, se olvidaría del tema rápidamente.

Qué equivocada estaba: en cuanto llegó, Miyako gritó tan fuerte que a medio mundo dejó sordo, volviéndose la sensación del salón cuando la vieron las rosas en la mano. Miyako, aún con esa ilusión en su mirada, le dio una botella de plástico con la boquilla cortada y agua a medio llenar para que las metiera ahí y no se secaran. Y una vez que las colocó, medio salón comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre ellas, además de adularlas.

No respondió nada, a los pocos minutos su profesor de Matemáticas apareció por la entrada, haciendo que la paz reinara en el salón a los pocos minutos, haciendo incluso que todos se olvidaran del tema y de las dichosas rosas de Momoko.

Excepto él. Sí, todo el momento en que estuvo ahí, en su lugar, justo detrás de ella, no había despegado su mirada de las famosas rosas de Momoko. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a la clase todo por mirarlas con el ceño realmente fruncido y el rostro enojado. Eran tan…, feas a su parecer. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por ese ramito de rosas feas y sin sentido. Es decir, si las miraba bien, Mojo tenía en su jardín rosas más bonitas que ésas…

Dejó de pensar cuando vio a todos levantarse de sus lugares haciendo un escándalo y al ver a su profesor salir con calma del salón, y se sorprendió cuando Momoko recogió sus cosas y se acomodó en el asiento vacío a su lado, mirándolo algo seria.

Sí, porque de todos los chicos que de verdad no le caían bien, estaban él y sus hermanos: los Rowdyruff Boys.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó con confusión al verla girar su silla hacia él y mirarle con seriedad.

―Somos pareja para el trabajo que acaba de dejar. ¿Acaso no escuchaste?

Brick la miró sorprendido. Ahora con más razón odiaría las rosas, lo distrajeron vilmente de toda la maldita clase y de lo que le rodeaba. Bufando, sacó con lentitud su cuaderno y libro de su portafolio y comenzaron a intentar resolver los problemas de Pre–cálculo que el profesor había dejado. ¿El problema? Sí, que el idiota pelirrojo ni atención le ponía.

Momoko suspiró cansada y tronó los dedos delante de sus ojos, haciendo que él volviera a mirarla, algo confundido. Enarcó las cejas en forma de duda y Momoko resopló, tallándose el rostro para tratar de liberar frustración.

―¿Estás poniéndome atención?

―No, y no me interesa ―respondió con sequedad, tomando la botella de agua, bajo la mirada atónita de la ojirosa. Ella intentó arrebatársela casi al instante, pero no se lo permitió. Lo vio analizarlas de cerca, olerlas y tocar sus pétalos con delicadeza. Suspiró cansada. De verdad parecía un simio, tocando las cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

―¿Quién te las dio? ―preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con curiosidad mientras que los ojos rojos de él también la miraban. Tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. La tarjeta decía anónimo ―contestó tajante, tomando su lápiz y regresando la vista al libro―. ¿Podemos seguir con esto?

―¿Y te gustaron? ―Momoko frunció el ceño, un tanto molesta y otro confundida.

―Es de idiotas contestar una pregunta con otra ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él frunciera más el entrecejo―. Por supuesto que sí. Están…, lindas.

―¿Y has pensado que se puede tratar de una broma? ―al parecer Brick de verdad estaba empeñado en querer hacerla sentir mal. Y había despertado demasiado curioso esa mañana. Asintió con lentitud, sintiendo como la venita en su sien se inflamaba levemente.

―Sí, lo he pensado. Por eso no me voy a ilusionar por ello. ¿Ya podemos continuar?

Brick le echó una última mirada a las rosas y asintió, dejándolas en su lugar y comenzando a resolver con rapidez ―cosa que impresionó a la chica― todos los problemas del libro. Para cuando el profesor regresó, ellos habían terminado ya y se habían retirado de la clase, una media hora antes de que terminara.

Se quedó en una de las bancas más cercanas al edificio donde impartían su clase a esperar a sus amigas y él se adelantó unos pasos. Regresó a verla y entonces, se percató de que dejaba todas sus cosas en la banca. Puso una cara dura y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

―¿Te quedarás ahí? ―la vio asentir con lentitud. Y una idea cruzó su mente.

Sonrió ladinamente acercándose a ella, y para cuando quiso reaccionar, la había jalado del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su oreja quedara cerca de sus labios. La sintió tensarse y su sonrisa se incrementó. Entonces susurró:

―Te confesaré algo: espero que ese anónimo se quede en donde está, en el anonimato, porque si descubro quién es, y peor aún, está jugando contigo…, tal vez no viva para contarlo.

A Momoko le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja. Ni siquiera sintió en qué momento él la había soltado. Se giró estrepitosamente para reclamarle y, por qué no, golpearlo, pero se enfureció aún más cuando lo vio caminar con lentitud a la entrada de la escuela, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Sentía su rostro arder, y temblaba ligeramente por la furia que se cargaba en el pecho. Y no por el nerviosismo, no, claro que no.

Lo vio detenerse y girarse con una sonrisa sincera. Y sintió que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

―Además ―añadió, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo―, prefieres los tulipanes a las rosas. Se te hacen más elegantes y pasionales.

Volvió a dar media vuelta tranquilamente, mientras que a Momoko se le salía el alma por la boca. No dijo ni reclamó nada. Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de entrada con total calma mientras trataba de salir de su sorpresa. No entendía cómo es que él sabía de su gusto por los tulipanes. La única vez que había hablado de ello, fue en una fiesta de Sakamoto y hasta eso porque Kaoru le preguntó su flor favorita.

El sonrojo se hizo más intenso. ¿De verdad lo había memorizado tan bien?

Dejó de pensar al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases. Se giró al ver a sus amigas bajar de las escaleras y sonriéndole desde lo lejos. Respondió automáticamente, aun sin poder borrar la mirada de sorpresa de su rostro.

―Hey, Momoko, ¿cómo pudiste acabar tan rápido? Ni Miyako ni yo pudimos terminar… ―la vio callarse y mirarle con perversión―. Uy, Momo, ¿y ese sonrojo?

Momoko no respondió. Había tomado sus cosas tan velozmente que, cuando sus amigas se percataron, había salido corriendo de la escuela tan rápido que dejó una cortina de polvo en el suelo, dejándolas confundidas.

Sí, y es que a veces su mejor reacción era huir antes de sufrir el interrogatorio de sus amigas. Y, por qué no, tal vez podría reclamarle al mocoso de Brick por su atrevimiento.

* * *

 _Bueno..._

 _Ha decir verdad, han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que publiqué algo, así que les pido comprensión si llegan a ver un error o mucho OoC (de hecho, hace tanto que no escribo que creo que ya olvidé cómo hacerlo, ja, ja)._

 _Muchas gracias a los que se pasaron a leer hasta acá. De verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

 _Nos leemos después, espero. Un beso. Saludos a todos._


End file.
